Traducción de Protección, Autor: Beacon
by Unade
Summary: Sin pensarlo, se arrojó sobre el príncipe atado, le rodeó los hombros con los brazos, hundió el rostro en su cuello y las lágrimas de sus mejillas tiñeron sus ropas polvorientas y desgarradas. Era lo mejor que podía hacer para protegerlo... Zutara.


TRADUCCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA "PROTECTION" DE BEACON.

fanfiction /s/ 2917946/1/Protection (Quitad los espacios para acceder al link original de la historia, o buscad al autor)

Atención, este fanfic NO ES MÍO. Ha sido escrito por Beacon en inglés. Me he limitado a traducirlo. Las felicitaciones dejádselas al autor/a original por favor. Gracias.

* * *

><p>El día de la ejecución amaneció brillante y soleado. Los pájaros piaban alegremente desde sus nidos y las mariposas revoloteaban de flor en flor. Podría haber sido cualquier día normal de primavera en el reino de la Tierra. Pero no lo era. Hoy pasaría a la historia como el día en que el Reino de la Tierra dio su primer paso en la derrota de la Nación del Fuego, se decía que sería el día sobre el que cantarían los poetas y que celebrarían los niños en las calles.<p>

De hecho, la pequeña plaza en el centro de la ciudad tenía actividad; una plataforma estaba siendo construida. Los hombres reían y ocasionalmente balanceaban sus martillos hacia otra persona jugando. Las tiendas abrían sus puestos temprano, para atraer a los que estaban en la plaza. Los niños corrían en círculos, persiguiéndose unos a otros y de regreso para esconderse tras sus madres cuando algún forastero pasaba apresuradamente rozándolos. Toda la ciudad había salido temprano, dispuesta a celebrar el día. Las ejecuciones no seran habituales en aquella pequeña ciudad y, por lo general, los ciudadanos no tenían una razón para pedir el máximo castigo. La mayoría de los delincuentes eran simples ladrones, fáciles de tratar y la gente tendía a perdonar. Pero esto era diferente.

El prisionero no había cometido ningún crimen serio; de hecho, él, como tantos otros, había robado una barra de pan para comer. No, ese no era el problema. El problema era su identidad; el problema era quién era él, con quien estaba relacionado. Uno podía discutir que no se le podía culpar por quién era, así como no se puede culpar a un miembro de la Tribu del Agua por haber nacido en su tribu, pero eso no le importaba a la gente. Creían que esto era justicia.

En cuanto las campanas tocaron mediodía, la gente empezó a reunirse, emocionada y ansiosa, alrededor de la plataforma. En las cuatro esquinas del área elevada había cuatro grandes bloques, y junto a cada uno de ellos había un maestro de la tierra. Los hombres junto a los bloques de piedra rieron y bromearon con la multitud, vestían ropa normal, ni capuchas negras ni capas oscuras. Ellos eran hombres amables, no habían nacido para matar, pero la tarea ahora recaía en ellos, y estaban dispuestos.

Ese fue más o menos el momento en que tres viajeros llegaron a la plaza, un chico alto con el ceño fruncido, un niño con flechas tatuadas en la cabeza y las manos y una mujer joven con una larga trenza. Estaban cansados, acalorados y más allá del mal humor. El chico alto se abría paso entre la multitud para llegar al otro lado, sin molestarse en pedir disculpas a la gente a la que echaba a un lado. El niño lo seguía, arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza inclinada. Sus ojos gris pizarra medio cerrados por el cansancio. Sin embargo, la chica se encontraba en un estado de ánimo un poco mejor que sus dos compañeros y, al percatarse de la gran reunión, se detuvo y sus ojos se fijaron en la plataforma.

La gente alrededor de Katara se quedó en silencio cuando el movimiento se inició al otro extremo de la plaza y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la plataforma elevada. Era un carro tirado que un viejo caballo tiraba dirigido por dos hombres, y en el carro había un hombre joven, con los brazos atados a la espalda. No luchaba contra las ataduras ni trató de saltar del carro, pero mantuvo la cabeza alta. Incluso cuando el carro se tambaleó y cayó sobre sus rodillas, mantuvo su dignidad y trató de volver a ponerse en pie.

En un primer momento Katara estaba segura de que no era él, los ojos color ámbar podrían haber pertenecido a cualquier soldado de la Nación del Fuego, y además, este hombre tenía el pelo corto, no una coleta alta. Pero entonces volvió la cabeza sólo una fracción, Katara vio la cicatriz y lo supo. Aproximadamente en ese momento, una fruta podrida fue lanzada desde algún lugar en las profundidades de la multitud, golpeó al príncipe justo en la cara, y comenzaron a los abucheos. Eran sólo unas pocas voces, al principio, inseguras y pequeñas, pero luego cobraron fuerza y crecieron en volumen. La gente empezó a acosar el carro, tratando de arrastrar al chico fuera de él hacia la multitud para ser despedazado a manos de la gente, pero las autoridades se adelantaron y los hicieron retroceder. Sin embargo, no se contuvieron de escupir en la cara del chico, o realizar crueles comentarios.

A lo largo de todo el tambaleante recorrido en carro, Zuko mantuvo la cabeza erguida, los ojos al frente, negándose a mirar a sus torturadores, negándose a llorar cuando un tridente fue empujado entre las tablas de madera y arremetió contra su costado. Se negó a tener miedo, a mostrar debilidad.

El carro se detuvo al lado de la plataforma, y los hombres que habían dirigido al caballo sacaron al chico y lo empujaron hacia la tarima. Él tropezó de nuevo, sus piernas no lograban sostenerlo con éxito. Sin embargo, cuando varias manos lo agarraron para obligarlo a ponerse en pie, se las quitó de encima, se levantó por su cuenta y caminó hacia el centro de la plataforma sin luchar pero con aire noble. Esta vez no fueron sus piernas fallando, sino las manos sobre sus hombros empujándole hacia abajo. Varias cuerdas lo aseguraron, y ni aun así se resistió ni suplicó. Katara lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Esperaba que los juramentos y las llamas llegasen, pero no lo hicieron.

Este no podría ser el Zuko que ella conocía, el príncipe arrogante siempre en busca de una pelea, el príncipe que no paraba de perseguir a Aang, el príncipe que la había secuestrado y tratado de sobornar para obtener información. Esta no podía ser la misma atractiva y peligrosa figura que tan bien conocía. Ahora con arañazos en la cara y la ropa desgarrada, ojeras y el pelo corto y áspero. No podía ser este gatito manso a punto de ser condenado a muerte. Sin embargo, la cicatriz decía que lo era, su expresión decía que lo era, sus ojos brillantes decían que lo era y Katara no pudo apartar la mirada.

El silencio cayó cuando un hombre importante dio un paso al frente y la multitud guardó silencio. Estaba vestido con una túnica marrón y verde y llevaba una fina barba. Sus ojos eran estrechos y parecía sabio y viejo. Miró por encima de la multitud expectante, sus oscuros rostros vueltos hacia él, esperando que hablara. "Conciudadanos míos," su voz era como la madera agrietada. "Mis amigos, mi familia". Mientras hablaba, su mirada se detenía sobre cada persona por turnos, como si recordara algo bueno de cada uno. "Nos hemos reunido aquí, como muchos de vosotros sabéis, para ser testigos de la ejecución de uno de los hijos más odiados del enemigo. Con esta victoria, esperamos poder seguir adelante, y al igual que con este chico, derrotar a la Nación del Fuego en sí!"

Los gritos se alzaron y los abucheos comenzaron de nuevo. Katara no podía moverse de su lugar. Ella quería ir hasta Sokka, quería decírselo a Aang, quería ayudar, pero no podía. Sólo podía mirar. El anciano levantó las manos.

"Ahora, ahora, como en todos los casos, al condenado se le deben permitir unas palabras finales. ¿Tiene algo que decir?" Se volvió a Zuko, con voz casi suave, casi triste, pero no del todo. Zuko le miró por un momento y luego a la multitud. No dijo nada. No se estaba defendiendo, fue como si golpeasen a Katara en las tripas con una piedra y se sintió enferma. Zuko era el enemigo, debería odiarlo, debería sentirse feliz de que ella o Aang no tuviesen que preopucarse por él más. Pero ella no se sentía así. Tenía miedo por él, por Zuko, que iba a morir solo y odiado por tantos.

El hombre se volvió hacia la multitud. "Casi creo que no vale la pena preguntar, pero ¿alguien tiene algo que decir en defensa del condenado?" Sus ojos recorrieron la multitud, nadie dio un paso adelante para decir nada, sólo el caos automático de insultos y lanzamiento de basura empezó de nuevo. Katara sintió lágrimas brotando. Zuko estaba solo, a nadie le importaba que él también fuese una persona. Por supuesto, a ella no le gustaba, pero él sólo había hecho lo que era necesario, y era lo que se podía esperar de cualquier persona. Había tratado de hacer lo que él creía correcto, y por eso la gente lo odiaba. Él no era tan terrible, no era como Zhao, no hizo las cosas sólo porque se le ordenó, lo hizo porque creía en ello. Y hubo momentos en los que ella había visto algo más.

El anciano sobre la plataforma suspiró, se apartó de la multitud, dio una señal a los maestros de Tierra alzando una mano, y las rocas se elevaron en el aire. La multitud se hizo más ruidosa, como un enjambre en los bordes de la tarima, burlándose y mirando de reojo al Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego. Las piedras se cernieron sobre la cabeza del príncipe y, de repente, Katara sintió que su propia hazaña la llevaba hacia delante. Las lágrimas cegaban sus ojos y no pudo ver a dónde iba, pero sus pies parecían saberlo. Se abrió paso entre la multitud, los latidos de su corazón contaban los segundos y las palabras, espera, espera, espera. Su cuerpo se estrelló contra la plataforma y se revolvió con piernas temblorosas para levantarse. Ante ella, nadando en el mar de lágrimas de sus ojos pudo verlo. Alzaba la mirada hacia las piedras sobre él y ahora miraba al suelo, entregándose a la muerte, esperando el golpe. Katara se atragantó con un sollozo y un con empujón desesperado de sus brazos y piernas estaba arriba. Sin pensarlo, se arrojó sobre el príncipe atado, le rodeó los hombros con los brazos, hundió el rostro en su cuello y las lágrimas de sus mejillas tiñeron sus ropas polvorientas y desgarradas.

Apenas se percató de que la multitud había enmudecido, sólo podía sentirlo a él, la ropa rasposa, la aspereza de la piel y su olor, un olor a almizcle, pero reconfortante que la hacía saber que todavía estaba allí. Ella sintió su cuerpo tensarse bajo ella y lo sintió temblar, de miedo o ira, Katara no lo supo, todo lo que sabía era que él estaba todavía vivo, y eso era suficiente.

Hubo un golpe y se dio cuenta de que las rocas que había estado rondando por encima de ellos habían aterrizado alrededor de la plataforma y una mano nudosa estaba en su hombro. Ella miró a la cara del anciano que había hablado antes, en sus viejos ojos que estaban llenos de confusión, pero también amabilidad y lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar y repetir una y otra vez, "no lo hagais, por favor, no lo matéis".

"¿Qué significa esto, niña? ¿Por qué piensas que este hombre no debe ser ejecutado? Él es, después de todo, el enemigo", dijo el anciano con amabilidad.

Katara sacudió la cabeza, las lágrimas seguían resbalando por su cara. "No, no, por favor, no. No tiene a nadie. Está solo." Las palabras apenas tenían sentido, incluso para ella, pero Katara no podía parar. "Él ha sido desterrado de la Nación del Fuego. Por favor, por favor, no". Sus brazos se cerraron sobre Zuko y sollozó sobre su hombro. Él no dijo nada, pero continuó respirando, el constante subir y bajar de su pecho la consoló y trató de ajustar su respiración a la de él, pero era demasiado temblorosa.

El anciano frunció el ceño. "Es cierto, pero sigue siendo el enemigo. No podemos permitir a un enemigo tan grande marchar en libertad una vez que lo hemos capturado" Katara se estremeció contra Zuko cuando una nueva oleada de sollozos la invadió. Sintió los brazos de Zuko sacudirse, no supo si era para empujarla lejos o para abrazarla, era un misterio, pero él no dijo nada. El anciano miró preocupado. "Querida, lo único que se podría hacer si no lo ajusticiamos sería que alguien lo vigilase para mantenerlo bajo control. ¿Quién crees que aceptaría semejante trabajo? Significaría vigilarlo durante el resto de su vida, asegurándose de que no se escabulle. Querida, nadie va a hacer tal cosa". Katara alzó la mirada hacia él.

"Yo. Yo lo haré. Por favor, tan solo no lo matéis." suplicó Katara.

"Hija, eres tan joven. ¿Cómo podrías controlarlo?" preguntó el anciano en voz baja.

"Soy una maestra del agua y estoy viajando con mi hermano y el Avatar."

Zuko se sacudió bajo ella cuando mencionó a Aang. "Tenemos una historia con él, lo podemos controlar. Por favor. Es mejor que matarlo". El anciano miró vacilante y luego suspiró.

"Si es lo que deseas y crees que puedes manejarlo. Me temo que me estoy ablandando", dijo él mientras se alejaba de Katara y Zuko. "Ya no puedo decir que no a una chica bonita." En la multitud a sus pies había una gama de emociones diferentes, algunos se enojaron, algunos parecían felices y algunos estaban confundidos, pero se fueron dispersando cuando se dieron cuenta de que nada más iba a suceder ese día. Un guardia soltó las ataduras de Zuko y cortó las cuerdas de sus brazos y muñecas. La cuerda le había rasgado la piel de las muñecas, en algunos lugares lo suficientemente profundo como para sangrar, pero ya habría tiempo para preocuparse de eso más tarde. Katara deshizo el abrazo sobre Zuko y se puso en pie, ayudándole cuando sus piernas amenazaron con fallar. Le tendió la mano para que él la tomase, y poco a poco, él la cogió.

Asegurándose de ir poco a poco, Katara le ayudó a bajar desde la plataforma a tierra firme. Estaba débil, la concentración para moverse a sí mismo le hizo entornar los ojos, por dar sólo un paso más al frente. Katara se mantuvo a su lado, apoyándolo cuando tropezó, y deteniéndose para que descansase. ¿Cuánto había estado encerrado? Katara no lo quería saber, pero debía de haber pasado un tiempo. Este no era el Zuko que ella conocía. El Zuko que ella conocía no tropezaba y caía, no aceptaba su ayuda, y el Zuko que ella conocía no le susurraba un suave "gracias" al oído.


End file.
